And So, I Changed
by AngelDemonSakura
Summary: I was happily following my belief that Sasuke will one day love me, but then an alien ship crashed and killed me. With my life flashing through my eyes, I hated the choices I made. And so, I changed.
1. Of Aliens and Blondes

Disclaimer: There is no fucking way in hell that I will ever own Naruto. Don't rub it in TT_TT

* * *

><p><em>I was so happy with my life.<em>

_Looking back on it now… I'm glad I changed._

It was the day that the results for the exam came out. It was the most important one, for it decided whether or not you would become a Genin. But Sakura wasn't worried. She did have the best academics in the class after all. So when she looked at the board, it was no surprise she got one of the highest scores. It was also no surprise when Naruto's name wasn't on the board. He was the dead-last of the class.

Nothing surprised or fazed her until she saw Sasuke's name on one of the highest scores. A wide grin broke out on her face as she went to go congratulate him, along with most of the other girls in the class. But he just brushed her off as usual and walked away like the emo he-

'_He is not emo!'_

'_**Sure he's not.'**_ Inner replied sarcastically.

Sakura mentally glared at her inner. How dare she call Sasuke-kun emo, he's dark and mysterious, yes, but that's what makes him more attractive.

'_**Or you're just completely delusional.'**_ Inner deadpanned.

Sakura mentally huffed in response and began to make her way home when she caught sight of Naruto. His normally bright and energetic disposition was so far gone, you couldn't even tell it was there before.

'_That's what he gets for slacking off and pulling pranks all day.'_ Sakura thought as she began to turn around, but then stopped herself when she looked at him again. Her eyes softened and Inner partly took control.

She walked over to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, there's always next time." She said.

'_Inner, what the hell?'_

'_**Those were your words, not mine. I just brought them to the surface is all.'**_ She said with a soft and wise tone.

Sakura could never understand her inner. As she walked away from Naruto she thought about her. Inner was an enigma. Normally so bold and violent, she was never influenced by others. She thought completely opposite of her, though was created from her thoughts. And though she's usually reckless and carefree, she is wise serious when the situation calls for it. She was a mystery you can't solve.

Naruto stared at her back with surprise etched on his features. She usually ignored him, and when she didn't she hated him. And then there were moments like these when she acted completely different: kind, reckless, _real_. And these were the moments that made him love her. He simply expresses himself in hopes that he could see this side of her more. And he just did. So with new determination, he left to go ask for a retest, and then he ran into Mizuki-sensei.

.:0.o.0:.

Sakura got home quickly and went to the kitchen. You see, her parents were supposedly killed in the Kyuubi attack over a decade ago, but a lot of the files were lost in the wreckage. Since no one came to claim her, Sakura grew up in an orphanage until she could live on her own. Now she has a small apartment in town and a welfare check to buy food. She took a part-time job several times in order to pay for extra clothes and books to impress Sasuke-kun.

'_**We could've bought snacks instead, but you just had to go on all of those diets.'**_ Inner grumbled.

'_I can't risk getting fat! Then Sasuke-kun will never love me, and Ino will throw it in my face for the rest of my life!'_ she whined.

'_**News flash: he's not going to love you anyway. And we used to be such good friends with Ino until **_**you**_** ended it.'**_ Inner sighed.

Tired of Inner's nonsense, Sakura checked the clock as she finished her dinner. It read 8:30pm. Since they had the weekend before the teams would be announced, Sakura decided to take a walk through town.

She didn't know why, but Sakura felt compelled to go to the top of the Hokage Mountain.

When she reached the top, Sakura opened her mouth in awe. The sun had set by now, and the town was filled with lights. It was one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen. She stayed up there for hours, just watching the scenery, until she noticed that most of the lights had gone out. Cursing to herself, Sakura realized how late it must've been and began to run home. When suddenly, a bright light flashed into her eyes and immobilized her. Sakura's eyes widened in fear before the object crashed into her, and her world went black.

.:0.o.0:.

_Where am I?_

…

_What happened?_

…

_**You're dead.**_

_I am?_

_Why am I dead?_

_**Because of your ignorance.**_

_I'm not ignorant!_

_**You let your best and only friend slip away.**_

_We both liked the same boy! We couldn't be friends._

_**He never would've loved you.**_

_You don't know that!_

_**He never looked at you deliberately.**_

_Yes, but-_

_**He never gave you the light of day.**_

_I know, but-_

_**He treats you like you don't exist, and sees you as just another fangirl.**_

_He… he does…_

_Who are you anyways?_

_**I'm you.**_

_Me?_

_**Who you used to be, before you changed yourself just to fit in.**_

_Why would I do that?_

_**Ask yourself that question.**_

_I-I don't know._

_**Do you want the truth.**_

_The truth?_

_**The true you…**_

… _Yes… I want the real me…_

_**Then you have already achieved it.**_

_Wait!_

_**Welcome, to your new world.**_

.:0.o.0:.

Sunlight filtered through the only window in the room and into the pinkette's face. Long, delicate eyelashes fluttered open to meet dark green irises hovered directly over her face.

"Guaagh!" I mutter-screamed as I hastily crawled away from the futon and backed into a wall.

"Guagh? Is that how people on this planet wake up?" Said an elegant female voice that belonged to the intruder.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

'_This planet? What the hell is going on?'_

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice leveled, and surprised at how little effort it took. I should be scared as hell right now!

"Oh, I see. You were just startled at my sudden appearance." She clarified as she crossed out some of her notes- wait, notes? Why the hell was she taking notes?

She lifted her head back up to look me in the eyes and I got my first real look at her. She was an adult, probably in her early twenties, with short lavender hair that ended with spikes attached to little bells. Her eyes were a mesmerizing dark green and her smile that of a goddesses. She was absolutely gorgeous, despite the strange hairstyle. Her attire was stranger than her hair, though. She was wearing a mechanical combat suit that you'd see in an anime, except that the gauntlet-type gloves were put off to the side and the mechanical boots were at the doorway. I noticed that she had a tub of water at her side and was holding a rag.

She noticed my ogling and smiled. Putting the rag down, she folded her arms into her lap and bowed slightly, "My name is Rika Nura, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

I stared at her with a dumbfounded expression.

Her face became flustered as she picked up a book with writing I've never seen before, and began flipping through the pages fervently, "Oh, did I do something wrong? Was it the wrong greeting? Aaagh!" She said as she put the book down and sulked.

"Um, no. That was correct…" I began, but stopped at her beaming smile to cover my eyes. I continued when I was able to see again, "It's just that your clothes, how do I put this… where the hell are you from? And why are you here? And what the hell is going on?" I finished as I began getting hysterical.

Rika blushed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Oh, how could I forget?"

She looked me straight in the eyes and began explaining, "I am from the planet Lyra. I was sent on a mission to study the ways of the people on Earth in order to understand how to go about the negotiations. You see, the people of Lyra would like to befriend Earth for mutual benefit."

"Mutual benefit?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied, "we receive an ally and access to your resources, and you receive access to our technology. We are a highly advanced world with many technologies that allow us to do mostly anything, but we need access to plant and animal samples in order to mass produce them for food."

She paused and looked to me for confirmation. I nodded to show I was listening and she began to continue, but scratched the back of her head sheepishly and looked away from my eyes. Awkwardly smiling she said, "But on the journey here, my ship had a terminal malfunction and… well… crashed… into you…"

I stared at her with lidded eyes and my mouth partly open in shock as I processed this information. Then, ever so smartly, I asked, "What?"

Rika still didn't meet my gaze as she continued, "My ship crashed, and in order to avoid burning up in your atmosphere, I basically teleported it closer to your planet. Gravity took over and I lost control of the ship, and it hurled onto you."

"So I died? Wait, why am I not dead?" I asked in confusion.

Her expression turned more serious as she met my gaze again and said, "You did die, yes, but I revived you. In order to hide my ship before anyone noticed, I put it on emergency hidden mode and waited for three hours while it quickly disassembled itself and shrunk as I punched in some coordinates of an island, in case of emergencies, before teleporting to the location. It wasn't until my ship was completely gone, that I noticed a bright pink at the bottom of the crater. When I got down there and realized it was a human, I instantly began trying to revive you, but… you were dead too long. And so, I decided to do something dangerous, extreme, and illegal. I embedded your body with my DNA."

My eyes went wide at the story.

'_I died, I really died…'_

She decided to explain some more as I took everything in, "By giving you some of my DNA, I gave your body the Lyrans' abilities. I focused on repairing your body as I attempted to start your heart. The rest was up to you. As I began to lose hope, your fingers twitched and your heart started beating. I set my suit to camouflage and cast a hypnosis virus throughout the town to erase the memory of my crash and repaired the landscape, before examining your memory to find your home. I picked you up and brought you back here, and then proceeded to repair your damaged brain tissue. Once that was done I attempted to eradicate all traces of my DNA before your body had a negative reaction to it, but to my surprise, it actually merged with _your_ DNA."

"Wait, so I'm part alien now?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, yes. But to me, you're the aliens." Rika pointed out.

"So I get all of those powers now?" I asked again, but with an unusual twinge of excitement in my voice.

"Not quite," she explained, "your body needs to, how do I put it, unlock those abilities."

At my confused expression she continued, "Like how your body isn't immediately fast, but with regular training, increases speed. You need to train and practice before you can even think of unlocking those powers again. And about the regeneration, your body cannot physically withstand that kind of power without some other force to control it. So your body heals naturally, if not a bit faster now."

"So basically, no immediate changes at all?" I revised.

"Basically, yes." She replied.

After a few moments of silence, I asked what has been on my mind for a while now, "So, where are you going to stay?"

At her downfallen expression, I blurted out the one thing I didn't expect, "Because you can stay here, if you like."

Rika's face perked up at the news as she pulled me into a bear hug, "Really? You'll let me stay?"

I thought about it a moment and realized it was the least I could do, after all she _did_ save my life.

'_Even though she killed me in the first place…'_

"But this place is way too small for two people…" I realized.

"We can just rent a new apartment." She suggested.

"I don't have that kind of money!" I told her.

Rika thought for a moment before she remembered something and made some sort of weird floating green transparent circle with a bunch of strange symbols outlining the rim. She then proceeded to touch one of them and out popped a keyboard with more strange symbols. Rika typed something and the circle glowed. She then stuck her hand inside of it and pulled out a handful of packs of yen, both coins and bills. I looked on in wonder as she dispersed the circle and handed me the money as if it were normal.

"How did you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"Hm? Oh the money thing? A lot of people on my planet have one of these, of course it's not usually so advanced, but… anyway. This is called a Currency Transfer Device, or a CTD for short. I have a high-paying job, so I'm sure this will suffice." She replied.

"Okay then, I guess we should find a place in town. But, first…" I trailed off as I looked at her attire, "we need to get you some proper clothes."

Rika looked herself over.

"Since it's spring, and particularly warm, I can give you some of my shorts and a t-shirt. But I wonder if it will fit you." I wondered aloud as I focused on her _very_ large chest.

"Oh? Well I can fix that." Rika said as she got up and pressed some buttons. A bright light consumed her body, causing me to cover my eyes. When I looked again she looked exactly the same, except a lot younger.

"Wha-how-" I failed to form coherent words, but my message got across as she began to explain.

"Because I have an elite rank in my career, I get access to things like this, which allows me to change my body's visible age. I'm still technically 24, but I look about 14." She explained.

"Okay, that is just cool." I blurted out, "I think it will work now."

I proceeded to walk to my closet and pick out some black spandex shorts and a t-shirt with a picture of Pocky on it.

"You change into this while I go take a shower." I said as I walked to the bathroom.

.:0.o.0:.

After taking a thirty minute shower to wash her hair, Sakura stepped out and looked into the mirror. She certainly didn't look any different. And then she caught sight of her straightening iron. With her hair so long, it spiked up in all directions and she had to straighten it to keep it decent looking.

After drying her hair, Sakura realized that she didn't look half bad. The spiky hair made her look more badass, and she liked it. But the length…

She decided to get it cut.

Walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel was not as bad as she thought it would be. Normally, she would be too shy to be naked in the same general area as a stranger and complain about the cold, but today she really didn't give a shit. It felt kind of nice, actually.

At the smell of food, Sakura's stomach made a hungry growl.

"Shut up, you'll eat soon enough." She told it, but her pace quickened anyway.

After changing into her regular outfit, Sakura grimaced. How the hell did she like this look? And it had no practicality whatsoever.

She remembered Inner lecturing her on it when she first bought it and began to wonder where the mental disorder was when Rika told her breakfast was ready.

.:0.o.0:.

After eating eggs and miso soup, they decided to go shopping. Sakura showed Rika around the village and was surprised that Rika remembered all of it, but Rika mentioned that it was just another device. They went into several different stores including a Lolita place, but Sakura blushed and refused to wear the (now) way too cute and girly dresses (even though Rika bought one anyway) before they stopped at a hair salon.

By now they had changed into some of their new clothes and dropped the rest off at home. Rika now wore a white tube top and a baby blue miniskirt with some sandals, while Sakura wore a black jacket with black and pink stripes on the sleeves and a black fur trim on the hood, and a white and lavender tube top over a black tank top. She also wore a pair of black short-shorts with a black belt with chains on both sides attaching to it, and black combat boots with several straps on each keeping them on paired with thigh high black and pink striped socks.

Rika told Sakura that she would find a new apartment complex while she got her hair cut and to meet her back at the apartment.

After parting their ways, Sakura walked in and sat down in the chair.

"How would you like it?" the stylist asked.

"Shorter, that's all." Sakura said quietly.

"O-okay." The woman sweat dropped and began snipping hair.

And with every snip, Sakura changed… and became more real.

.:0.o.0:.

After the hair appointment, I had to admit that I looked amazing.

The stylist cut my hair to my mid back and thinned it out. She also cut my bangs to spike around my forehead, but unlike before it actually accented my forehead well. Now that it was thinner it was less spiky, but it still worked very well. I looked like a punk princess.

After paying the cashier and telling the stylist that they're a genius, I went back to the apartment. On the way though, I stumbled across the Yamanaka Flower Shop and a pang of guilt throbbed in my chest.


	2. Home Sweet Home

I went in and saw Ino's mom at the counter.

"Hello?" I asked. She raised her head at my voice and after a few seconds, she realized who I was.

"Sakura?" she asked.

I nodded and asked her a very important question, "Is… is Ino here?"

"I'm afraid she isn't at the moment, but would you like to come in for tea?" she asked.

"Okay." I replied sadly as I followed her in and took my boots off.

"So what brings you back after all of these years? From how Ino talks about you, you two hate each other." She said as she boiled some water.

"I know, but that _is_ why I'm here. To restore what once was." I said quietly but with a determined tone.

"But now? So suddenly? What happened to make you bridge the gap?" she asked.

"Realization. After looking back on my life I realized all of the mistakes I made, destroying my friendship with Ino was one of them. So now I want to change that. I want to talk to Ino to see if there is even the smallest chance to regain what once was." I replied quietly. Then With a sad, pitiful smile I said, "But that probably won't happen. All of my ignorant choices have cumulated into a giant pile of hate between the two of us. But a girl can dream, can't she."

After a few moment of silence, Mrs. Yamanaka poured the boiling water into a teapot with tea leaves and asked a vital question, "And that boy, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"He's an inconsiderate asshole who doesn't deserve my time." I said as I closed my eyes and pulled down my hood to reveal my shorter, thinner, spiky hair.

We once again sat in silence on the chairs for the counter as Mrs. Yamanaka poured me some tea. The silence was disturbed by a teenage girl's voice yelling, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Come upstairs, sweety!" she yelled back down.

"Okay!" was heard as Ino climbed up the stairs, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she sneered at me.

I opened my mouth but Mrs. Yamanaka cut me off before I could explain.

"Sakura-chan came to make nice and be your friend again." She explained.

Ino looked at me and took in my appearance, specifically my hair.

"And why should I believe that?" she glared at me.

"I'll let you two discuss things personally. I'll be tending to the shop if you need me." Mrs. Yamanaka replied as she got up and motioned for Ino to sit down before heading down the stairs.

We sat in an awkward silence for some time with her glaring at me and me trying to think of what to say.

Finally, she asked in an impatient tone, "Well? You wanted to talk right?"

"Yes, but…" I trailed off.

A few more moments passed and I was about to give up when I heard a voice. A faint, distant voice.

'_**Tell her the truth.'**_

I looked up from my cup of tea and into Ino's sky-blue eyes and said ina determined voice, "I want to be your friend again!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I'm sorry for the past few years. I'm sorry for calling you names. I'm sorry for making you hate me. But most of all, I'm sorry for giving back the ribbon." I said quickly and panted for breath.

She was speechless for a moment before replying, "You think I'm gonna believe that?"

My eyes narrowed and became more determined as I held my hair in front of her face and said, "If this is about Sasuke, I don't give a rat's ass about him anymore. That emo prick can rot in hell for all I care. I even cut my hair to prove it! By the way, the stylist down the street, Hikari was her name, is amazing! She made my hair look awesome, and it matches my outfit, too." I said, getting completely off topic.

"Oh, I know that place. It's called Snipin Style, right?" she responded/

"Yeah! The name's very punny, isn't it?" I stated as we both laughed.

Ino quickly caught herself and looked at me suspiciously, "So you changed your hair and clothes?"

"Yep, and I actually got a roommate." I replied.

"Seriously?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Of course." I said, jokingly offended at her tone, "She's my pen pal from a foreign country. Since she's really smart, she has a job already. So, she came here to study the culture of the Five Nations. But since there's two of us now, we're moving into a new apartment."

"I see." She drawled out as she assessed me. Then after a few moment she said, "Well I don't know what happened, but you certainly have changed Forehead."

"I grew into it!" I retorted with fake anime tears.

"Sure you did." She replied with a smile.

"But what did happen to you?" she asked.

"An epiphany, so to speak. I'll be sure to tell you the details one day." I replied.

.:0.o.0:.

We continued to talk for several more hours about pointless things. Breast size, diets, Sasuke (Ino), and what teams we'll be on. We didn't even notice how much time passed until Mrs. Yamanaka came up because of closing time.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:30, why?" Ino answered while looking at the clock.

"Shit! I told Rika I'd meet her at the apartment!" I said as I scrambled to get up, "And I haven't bought groceries yet, either."

"You can stay for dinner, you know." Ino said, "In fact, bring this Rika girl. I'd like to meet her."

"Okay! Thanks Ino." I said as I put my boots on and rushed down the stairs.

"Don't fall." She said mockingly over her shoulder.

"I'm not blonde, Ino!" I yelled back jokingly.

Ino just smiled and shook her head before asking, "Hey mom, is it okay for Sakura to bring her roommate over for dinner?"

"Of course, dear! I'm so glad you made up." She smiled at her daughter.

"I know, me too. But I really wonder what happened…" she trailed off.

"She'll tell you when the time is right."

.:0.o.0:.

I ran back to the apartment and was out of breath when I reached the stairs.

'_I need to build my stamina more.'_

When I got inside, I was surprised to see Rika casually packing the last of my things as if I hadn't disappeared for six hours.

"You're home!" she said when she noticed me, "How did it go with that Ino girl?"

"How did you…" I trailed off.

"When I fixed you up, my DNA acted as a tracking device. When I hugged you, I installed it onto my server so I could both track you _and_ keep track of your general well-being. Things like heart rate and brain activity." She explained.

"Well, things went great! We're friends again and she's even invited us to dinner, and it's all thanks to you accidentally killing me." I beamed as I hugged her.

"Oh, and one more thing. You're my pen pal from a foreign country who came to study the culture of the Five Nations."

.:0.o.0:.

Dinner at the Yamanakas' went great! We talked, laughed, and Ino tried to speak English, to no avail. Rika barely lied about herself. She said she was from Lyra, spoke some traditional Lyran, and showed them some of Lyra's currency. All in all, it was a blast, and I was disappointed to leave. But Ino told me she'd come by tomorrow to see my new place. Rika gave her the directions and we were on our way.

As we were walking, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and found Ino running up to me with something in her hand. It was a ribbon.

"I'm glad I caught up to you." She said, panting.

"Here." Ino gave me the ribbon and I noticed it was the same one from all those years ago.

I took the ribbon awkwardly and tied it around my neck.

"How does it look?" I asked happily.

"Like a kitty collar, all you need is a bell." She said jokingly, "But it does look good on you."

"You know, you should build your stamina." I pointed out.

"Is that some kind of insult?" she asked as a vein popped out on her head.

"No, I need to, too. We should go running sometime." I offered.

"All right, how about tomorrow night?"

"Deal."

Afterwards, we parted ways. I was going to make sure to go to a ninja shop so they could place my hitai-ate on the ribbon, instead of the cloth.

When we got home, I changed into a tank top and capris. I tied my hair in a ponytail and was putting my shoes on when Rika asked, "Where are you going?"

I looked over and smiled sheepishly at her, "My stamina sucks, so I'll be training for the next couple of hours."

"Okay…" she trailed off as I left out the door. I couldn't help but wonder why she looked so worried.

About ten minutes into my run I was gasping for breath. Applauding myself for bringing a water bottle, I took a large swig. From then on I lowered my speed and kept an even pace.

All was going well until I started getting a weird headache an hour into it. I blamed it on the fatigue and rested on a bench in the park (guess which one:D). The headache persisted, but I decided to keep going anyways.

After a couple of laps around Konoha, I finally decided to go home. But on my way up the stairs, my headache intensified and I had to hold onto the railing to stay standing. When I finally began walking up the stairs, Rika ran out and helped me inside. She looked so worried that I wanted to know what was going on. And then my world went black.

.:0.o.0:.

I woke with my head pounding and my eyelids heavy. I was about to go back to sleep when a voice stopped me.

"Don't fall asleep!" it pleaded, "Just don't close your eyes until I finish."

I was so dazed, I couldn't make out the voice or see the person clearly. I listened anyway and began to sit up, but I felt an enormous weight on my body, as if I had no strength at all.

"You'll have to keep still for a while. I'm almost done, bear with me." The voice got more and more distant as time went by.

When my body felt as if it couldn't hold on any longer, the voice lifted my head and brought a glass to my lips. It tipped the glass and made me drink the contents. The liquid was very bitter, I would've spit it out if I had the strength.

As I drank more of the fluid, my body began regaining strength. Gradually, my vision cleared and my head stopped pounding. I realized that the 'voice' was Rika. She was looking at me with a relieved, yet very tired expression. The dark bags under her eyes showed how she had to of been up for hours. A few of her spikes of hair had even lost their bells and were hanging lifelessly at the sides of her face.

I tried to speak, but only struggled croaking could come out. Rika put up a hand to silence me and began explaining.

"Before I explain, I must say that I'm terribly sorry and this is all my fault. You see, in general your body is fine. But after a while, the body begins to take notice of the foreign DNA and causes headaches and the such. But when you physically strain yourself, my DNA becomes confused in the foreign environment and displays mixed signals. In order to regulate the signals, your body sends out antibodies to fight the virus. Thus, it poisons itself and you die."

At my shocked yet strained expression she brightened and said, "But I have made a solution. By negating my DNA's ability to send signals, your DNA won't respond to the threat and my DNA can learn to navigate the signals. And so, I've made an enzyme to do just that. Unfortunately, it's hard to make so I need to contact some of my friends for help."

She held up the glass and said very seriously, "Listen, you must take this medicine every. Single. Day. No matter what. If you don't, you will surely die."

And on that happy note, I nodded my head as she laid me down.

"Good, now get some rest."

The next few hours were filled with complete and total darkness, even as the morning sun shined through the window.


	3. New Homes and New Friends

Dsclaimer: _If I owned Naruto, would it really have turned out the way it did?_

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, the room was unfamiliar. I slowly got into a seated position, trying to ignore the pain that flooded my chest. Looking around, I noticed that I was no longer in my apartment.<p>

'_Where the hell am I?'_

I suddenly heard steps coming towards me and was relieved when I saw Rika open the door.

"You're up! I'm so glad, I thought you went into a coma." She chirped.

I stared at her before asking, "Where are we?"

"Why in the new apartment I rented, of course." She answered.

"It has two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen, and a living room. All for about 90,000 yen a month (_about $900_)." She explained.

"You've been asleep for fifteen hours, so I was really worried. I took the liberty of bringing everything here, though."

"And how did you bring _me_ here?" I asked skeptically.

"I camouflaged you as a box and carried you here." She giggled.

I gave her an incredulous look as I asked her, "One more question: What the hell are you wearing?"

"A French maid outfit!" she beamed. She's too damn giddy all the time.

Rika wore a standard black and white maid outfit with an apron attached. I remember her looking at it when we were shopping and having to pull her away from the window display. Sneaky bitch must've bought it on her way home.

I sighed and threw off the covers before looking up at her with a '_are you fucking kidding me?_' look and asking, "What the hell, Rika. What the hell."

I was completely naked and starting to get goosebumps, so I threw the futon around myself.

"I'm going to take a shower now." I said as I dragged the futon with me into the bathroom.

.:0.o.0:.

After taking another nice hot shower, I stepped out and began brushing my teeth. All of a sudden, I noticed how my canines had somehow elongated a bit, giving me the tomboy/punk look.

I surveyed myself in the mirror before nodding and muttering, "Not bad, not bad."

Turning around, I found that there were no towels on the rack.

"Fuck."

I stepped out of the bathroom, only to turn around at the sound of screaming. There I saw Ino, blushing and yelling at me, "Put some damn clothes on!"

So naturally, I said the first thing that popped into my head, "Jealous?"

Her face was hilarious! It was a mix of 'are you fucking kidding me' and 'ohmygod, ohmygod.'

"Why are you naked and wet?" she asked.

I looked at her like she was an idiot, "I took a shower."

Heading to the hallway closet, I pulled out a towel and wrapped it around myself. I then noticed how it stuck out a little, "Hohoho, it looks like I'm starting to grow some boobs."

Ino face palmed and muttered, "What am I going to do with you?"

"So how do you like the place?" I asked as we walked into the living room. I noticed that it was fully furnished with a love seat, reclining chair, and 36" tv.

"It's definitely better than I expected." Ino stated as we sat on the love seat.

"Yeah, Rika's job has _fabulous_ pay." I said in a deep voice.

We laughed for a bit when I noticed we were the only ones here.

"Where's Rika?" I asked.

"I dunno, she just left as soon as I got here. She was in quite a hurry too." Ino said thoughtfully.

"Probably some urgent research. You know how deadlines are." I said as we both shuddered.

"I should get changed and make something to eat." I stated as I stood up.

"It's one in the afternoon." Ino said as she looked at me incredulously.

"Well, for your information I just woke up." I huffed.

"What were you doing last night?" she asked.

"… Running. Lots and lots of running." I answered, before quickly adding, "And moving, of course."

Ino looked at me funny but dropped the topic as she turned on the tv.

"Damn, you guys already have cable?" she shouted.

"Apparently!" I shouted back.

I looked through the bags of clothes Rika and I bought yesterday and realized that they were all variations of the same outfit, so I put on a new tank top and socks and dressed exactly the same as the day before. From now on, this would be my new image.

I proceeded to walk into the kitchen and heat up some of yesterday's leftovers.

I ate on the couch with Ino as we watched a channel called Comedy Central, occasionally commenting on the content, and of course, laughing our asses off at the jokes. All in all, it was a good couple of hours until we got bored.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked me.

I thought for a moment, before a light bulb flashed above my head.

"Let's go to the park!" I said.

"You are so childish." She said, but proceeded to put her shoes on and follow me anyway.

.:0.o.0:.

After about an hour of walking around the park, I spotted a familiar mop of purple-tinted hair.

"Hey, isn't that Hinata?" I asked Ino.

She thought for a moment before saying, "Yep, that would be Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hey, Hinata!" I yelled and ran up to her before Ino could stop me.

.0.

Hinata was peacefully stalki- observing Naruto when she heard a voice.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Before she could determine who it was, said person crashed her into a hug.

Hinata was blushing like a tomato at the close contact when she noticed a familiar head of pink hair.

"H-Haruno-san?" she stuttered.

She pouted at her, "No need for formalities, Hinata."

She blushed again at the informal name. She suddenly heard footsteps them and noticed Ino running up to them.

"Hold it, Forehead!" she yelled.

"I told you not to call me that, Pig!" Sakura replied.

Hinata was very, very confused. Not only were the two hated rivals in the same place together, but they were… friendly? Hinata was about to attempt to ask what was wrong when Naruto popped up behind her and asked, "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

Hinata was blushing like a tomato and couldn't form words. Just when she was about to pass out, Sakura answered him from her position around Hinata's chest.

"Hey Naruto! Ino and I were just hanging out when we bumped into Hinata here, and decided to play together."

Now everyone was in shock. Sakura didn't insult, assault, or belittle Naruto. Not only that, but she actually talked to him like any normal friend. Happy and informal.

Ino recovered the quickest and added, "Play? I thought we were walking around the park?"

"Live a little! With three, we can play tag, hide and seek, ninja," Sakura counted on her fingers.

All the while, Naruto stared wide-eyed, mouth agape at her. Her once long, thick, flat pink hair had been cut to her mid-back and thinned. She must've been straightening it before because it had a bit of a natural spike to it now. Her red dress had been exchanged with a black jacket with thick black and pink striped sleeves and a fur trimmed hood. She also wore black short shorts and combat boots with black and pink striped thigh high socks to match the sleeves. He also noticed that she had a red ribbon around her neck and her canines had grown longer. She looked like a punk princess, and quite frankly, he _loved_ it.

Hinata noticed the change, too, and wondered why, but Naruto beat her to the punch.

"Hey Sakura-chan, why the change?" He asked.

"I felt it necessary to completely change myself to the way I like it, not some pompous asshole." She replied.

Ino retorted, "He's not a pompous asshole! He's dark and mysterious."

Ino had a dreamy look on her face while Sakura simply rolled her eyes, "Keep dreaming, Ino."

A blush spread across Ino's cheeks and she and Sakura began a round of friendly bickering.

Finally, Sakura turned around towards them and grabbed Hinata's arm. Ino grabbed her other arm and Sakura said, "Sorry, Naruto! We have to get going, see you later."

And then they rushed away, pulling a blushing Hyuuga heiress with them. Naruto only stared and blinked. And then a wide grin spread across his face as he pumped his fist in the air as he did a victory dance. Sakura-chan acted nice to him and called that Teme a pompous bastard. He didn't know what that meant exactly, but it must've been bad. He decided to go to Ichiraku to celebrate.

.:0.o.0:.

Once they were out of earshot (for a ninja), Ino and Sakura turned a sharp right through the trees. They both finally let go of the heiress's arms and let her catch her breath. It's hard to breath when you're being dragged away from your crush by something that didn't make sense.

"Whew, that was a close one!" I exclaimed with my hands on my knees.

"If you didn't shout out her name, it wouldn't have happened." Ino pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was afraid that Hinata here would pass out if I snuck behind her." I explained.

"Can't you just greet people normally?" Ino asked while shaking her head.

I looked at her like she'd just sprouted horns, "Why would I do that?"

"Never mind." she responded with a sigh.

They had almost forgotten about the girl they had abducted until they heard a mix of mumbling and squeaking.

"U-um… w-what, huh?" we were able to make out.

"No need to worry Hinata, we're not gonna hurt you." I said soothingly.

"Why would she assume we would hurt her?" Ino asked again.

"Well we did just kidnap her and take her to a forest." I replied.

"Good point." Ino said approvingly.

"Well, anyways. Let's go play tag or something." I suggested.

"Tag? How childish can you be?" Ino asked incredulously, "Let's go shopping or something, instead."

"Works for me, I have a few places I wanna hit before tomorrow anyways." I shrugged before turning to Hinata, "What about you? You wanna go shopping?"

Hinata blinked for a few moments before their words sunk in. She began twiddling her fingers nervously, "Y-you m-mean c-come with y-you?"

"Well yeah, but that makes you sound like our slave or something. It's a friendly outing, let's have fun." I smiled encouragingly.

Hinata blushed before stuttering, "F-friend? Y-you w-want me as a f-friend."

I looked at her blankly, "Of course. You're nice, sweet, smart, reliable, responsible, and caring. Why wouldn't we want you as a friend?"

Hinata's blush got darker with every compliment. She was thrilled to finally have someone tell her what she always wanted to hear. But there was one thing missing that told her Sakura wasn't exactly lying, "B-ut I'm n-not s-strong, or-"

"So?" I interrupted her, "You're strong in your own way, everyone is. It's when you believe in what others insist on as strength and feel you are inadequate that you lose it. In fact, I'll make it a personal goal of mine to help you find that strength. The Pig here will help, too." I finished, jabbing my thumb at Ino.

She simply sighed, "If I don't you'll go insane. Now come on, It's already, like, 2:30. I need to keep you safe from this lunatic." She said to Hinata.

They looked at her expectantly, Ino's face set in a protective frown, Sakura's in a childish smile. Hinata couldn't hold out any longer and caved, "A-alright." She said.

Smiling, the two girls led her out of the woods and into the sunlight, and gradually, it warmed her heart as well.


	4. Of Butterflies and Lollipops

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own Rika and Lyra!

* * *

><p>We mainly spent the rest of the day walking around town. We, of course, got ice cream. Ino got the least fattening one-scoop they had. Seriously? Hinata got a double-scoop of French Vanilla, and looked so cute when she blushed from embarrassment. I, on the other hand, got one of each flavor and had to fit them all on triple-scoops. Ino called me a pig and I retorted with "Coming from the Queen pig herself?"<p>

We ate with small talk as we walked around town. Several times, Ino would see something she liked and forced us to shop with her. When I finished my ice cream at last, I clutched my head and crouched down in pain. Ino was laughing her anorexic ass off, like seriously, and Hinata went to get me some tea from a nearby café. In the end, we decided to stay there.

"Hello, my name is Yuka. May I take your orders?" asked the cheerful waitress.

"I'll have Chamomile Tea." Ino said.

"I-I'll h-have Green T-Tea with S-scones." Hinata stuttered.

"And I'll take Black Milk Tea with Strawberry Shortcake and a Strawberry Parfait. Also, can I get a Raspberry Cheesecake to go?" I asked, looking the waitress in the eye.

"I-Is that all?" she sweatdropped.

"Yeah, we're good." I answered.

She left and I turned to see Ino and Hinata looking at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked.

"How much can you eat? Do you have a tapeworm or something?" Ino remarked.

I glared at her but Hinata interrupted, "W-What Ino-san means is that, y-you've just f-finished several triple-scoop ice creams."

I replied with, "I'm a growing girl."

Ino looked at my waist and muttered, "You're growing, alright."

When we got our orders, I immediately finished my Strawberry Shortcake.

"Well, damn." Ino muttered incredulously.

"T-That was v-very fast, Sakura-san." Hinata said, wide-eyed.

"I told you, call me Sakura. Sa-ku-ra. No honorifics." I said through a mouth-full of parfait.

"Eat with your mouth closed." Ino scolded with a grimace.

I stuck my tongue out at her and looked at Hinata. She blushed and fidgeted under my gaze, and she was so cute. I have to try something.

"Say 'Aaah.'" I tell her with a demonstration, while holding a spoonful of parfait to her.

"A-Aaah." She says cutely.

Oh. My. Cupid. That was the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

"A-Are you o-okay?" she exclaimed… well as much as a meek, shy girl can.

"Yeah, why?" I ask with a lecherous grin still on my face.

"Forehead, your nose is bleeding- no, gushing blood." Ino grimaced in disgust.

I look down and notice that I am, indeed, covered in blood… gushing from my nose.

"…I'll be right back." I panic as I run to the bathroom.

When I come out, clean and fresh as a daisy, I sat back down at our table and ignored the curious and horrified stares I got.

"Are you okay now?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." I respond casually.

"Th-That was a l-lot of b-blood." Hinata added with worry.

"Don't worry, I was just thinking about how cute you looked when I fed you." I said while paying the check, leaving a tip, and grabbing the cheesecake, before heading out the door.

Hinata blushed tomato red, but Ino pointed at me accusingly while saying, "So, you're just a pervert?"

"I suppose I am, Ino." I agree proudly.

She just rolls her eyes at me.

We walked around town for a while, just shopping and hanging out. On the way, though, I was able to go to a ninja store and have them put my forehead protector on my ribbon. In fact, they even bent it to fit around my neck after my puppy dog eyes and extra cash.

Now looking pleased with myself, I walk towards the direction of a restaurant I've always wanted to try.

"Ichiraku? Really?" Ino asked me as we sat on the bar stools.

"I've always wanted to try it, and now I don't care about calories, so, you know." I trailed off as the waitress came.

"Hello, my name is Ayame. What would you like?" she asked us cheerily.

"Anything with lots of meat, please!" I grin as I lean over the table raise my hand childishly.

"Pork ramen it is, then."

"I-I'll have the M-Miso ramen." Hinata stuttered.

"And I'll have the vegetable ramen." Ino declared.

"Alright, your orders will come up shortly."

"Vegetable ramen, really? You need to have more fun, Ino." I stare blankly at her.

"You can have fun without food, you know." She waves a finger at me.

I gasp, "Blasphemy!"

Hinata just giggles at our antics, and I just can't help myself. I was suddenly hugging Hinata, rubbing my cheek against hers, with blood oozing out of my nose.

"Forehead, blood." Ino states while handing me a napkin.

I laugh sheepishly and rub off the blood. Looking to my left, I see that Hinata has, unfortunately, fainted on the countertop, face still red.

"We need to buy a leash for you." Ino states with a sweatdrop.

"That would probably be best." I nod in agreement.

After waking Hinata up, eating our ramen, and talking with Ayame, we headed out again.

"Oh, I'm so fat." Ino says with disgust.

"Ino, your anorexic, skinny ass is incapable of being fat. Besides, bony butts aren't attractive." I say knowingly.

"I mean, just look at this ass." I declare while turning around.

"It is pretty impressive." Ino mutters.

I put my hands on my hips with my nose pointing, gloating for the compliment.

"But it's not like Sasuke-kun will care about that." Ino scoffs.

"I sure hope not, then he might like me! But I'll have to turn him down, he's an asshole you know." I tell them.

"B-But he might c-come to Ino f-for comfort." Hinata adds in.

"Oh, heaven!" Ino hugs herself.

We pause for a moment before bursting out laughing, causing bystanders to stare at us. We keep walk-laughing until we reach the bookstore and I pause, making Ino run into me.

"Watch it, Forehead!" Ino whined as we went inside.

We spent the greater half of the hour browsing through titles. I rolled my eyes when Ino was immersed in the romance isle, and again when she picked a book about a one-sided love that I was sure would have a happy ending. Hinata surprisingly picked a mystery crime-solving novel about an investigator who has to protect an heiress while being on the run from the bad guys.

I, on the other hand, was stuck in the manga isle. I've actually wanted to go here before, but since Sasuke might've thought I was weird I never entered. But now that I don't give a rat's ass, I'm in love. Comedy, horror, action, mystery, angels, demons, girl couples, EVERYTHING!

"Why're you crying, Forehead?" Ino asked with a sweat drop.

"It-It's just, *sniff*, I think I'm in love *sniff*." I say as I hold up a manga called Sora no Otoshimono (Heaven's Lost Property).

"Now you're an otaku? God, you can't possibly get any weirder." Ino said as she and Hinata pulled me away from the manga section and towards the sweat dropping cashier.

"You didn't have to be so mean!" I whined as we walked through the night, deciding to go home.

"People were staring!" Ino hissed.

"Because you were dragging me!" I hissed back.

"A-A kitty!" Hinata squeaked, trying to divert our attention.

I blinked and crouched down, "Hey, Rio!"

"Mrow." He responded as I scratched behind his ear.

"You know this cat?" Ino asked while crouching down with Hinata.

"Mhm! I always fed him and played with him when I was a kid, but sort of stopped coming around so often lately. I wanted to keep him as a pet, but my landlady wouldn't let me." I explained to them.

"Well… you live in a new apartment now, right? So why don't you see if they'll let you keep him?" Ino said thoughtfully.

I blinked at her, "That might just be the smartest thing you've ever said!"

She looked prideful for a moment before pausing and glaring at me, "Hey!"

'_It actually took her a second to get the insult…'_ Hinata and I thought with a sweat drop.

"Welp! I guess it's about time we got home, we've got a big day tomorrow after all!" I said cheerily as I picked Rio up in my arms and jumped up.

"It's only nine o'clock, I thought you'd be the type to stay up till 3am." Ino pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna go jogging for a couple of hours." I said as we began going towards the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Oh, mind if I join you?" Ino asked.

"Sure, try to keep up, though." I said with a smirk, "What about you Hinata?" I asked after turning to face her.

"M-Me? Oh, I-I don't want t-to be t-trouble." She stuttered.

"It's no trouble, Hinata. Besides, things like this are fun with friends." Ino told her.

She blushed and smiled a little, "I c-can't today, b-but maybe s-some other t-time!" she added quickly.

"M'kay! Oh, we're here." I stopped as we reached Ino's house.

"I'm going to get dressed and wait for you here, okay?" Ino said as she walked into the building.

"Okay!" I waved at her.

We then began walking toward the Hyuuga compound.

"D-Do you kn-know where I l-live?" Hinata asked.

"No offense, but your place is kind of hard to miss." I sweatdropped.

"O-Oh. Are you s-sure it's n-not too much t-trouble?" she asked again.

"Don't worry, my new apartment is around the area you live in, so it'll be a short walk." I told her.

"O-Oh, um… uh, c-can I… um…" she trailed off.

I smiled at her shyness, "Hey, Hinata, do you mind coming over sometime?" I asked.

"U-Uh, um, n-no. I-I mean, I-I would l-like t-that!" she rephrased.

"Awesome! Movies, junk food, stuffing junk food down Ino's throat! This is gonna be so much fun!" I squeal. Rio meowed in agreement.

Hinata just lowers her head and twiddles her thumbs, but I see the blush and smile, and smile myself.

"Ah! We're here." I said turning to her, "Madam, your castle." I said in a deep voice.

Hinata giggled at my antics. And I soon found myself bleeding from the nose again, making Rio meow, startled. She panicked and gave me a handkerchief, which I held to my nose.

"A-Are you s-sure you're o-okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Ehehe, I'm fine. That was just really cute," I told her, "You should laugh more often."

She smiled a little with a tomato-red blush before we said our goodbyes and goodnights.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell as I slam open the door.

Rika steps out of the kitchen wearing what looks like a futuristic hazmat suit, a gas mask, and… a lollipop.

"Oh, you're back! How was your day with the girls?" she asks after taking off the gas mask and ushering me into the kitchen.

"It was a lot of fun! We played, kidnapped, ate, and- how did you know?" I ask, completely ignoring the hazardous and toxic chemicals around me.

"My tracker showed you with two other people all day. I have to keep an eye on you, you know." She scolds motherly.

"That makes sense." I say as I begin stripping and taking out my jogging clothes, not bothered at all by the fact that I'm naked with someone else in the room watching.

Rika takes out her notepad, "Is this typical behavior around here?" she asks, gesturing to my blatant lack of shame or embarrassment in taking off my clothes.

"No, definitely not." I say with sweat dropping smile.

"So what is all of this, and where were you today?" I asked while putting on my sports bra.

"_This_," she said gesturing to the chemicals, "is the prototype formula for your medicine."

I picked up a bottle with a sweat drop and asked, "Is this bleach?"

"That one was a failed experiment." She said, matching my expression.

"And I had a lot to do today." She began explaining while cleaning up, "I had to contact my superiors and explain the situation, send your data to the labs back on Lyra, begins making my own formula until I got the results back, and I had to explain the situation to… your superior."

I blinked at her.

"My superiors believe that this is a good thing and are willing to help. I also did an internship and class in the labs, so I have some friends that can help and maybe send materials here. And your Hokage, well, he was actually very understanding. I showed him some of our technology and a hologram conference with our leader, and he believed me. All I have to do is report everything that we do to him, and there'll be no problem!" She chirped.

"He's actually a very nice man." She added with a smile.

I nodded in agreement and put my hair up in a ponytail, then went to the door to put on my running shoes.

"You're going to exercise?" she asked worriedly.

"Yep, with Ino, so it won't be that long." I snickered.

"Well, then use this." She said while handing me the lollipop.

I looked at it, remembering all of the dangerous-no- deadly chemicals. And put it in my mouth.

I had a cute anime tear in the corner of my eye and mumbled, "It's bitter…"

"That's probably the vinegar. Oh, and don't overexert yourself if the lollipop runs out, or you will most likely die." She explained sternly.

I blinked at her as we stayed in silence for a few moments.

"Can I keep Rio?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That took a while!<strong>

Sorry about the wait, but the cafe scene was hard.

So, what do you think so far?

And don't forget to **Review!**

**It keeps me motivated **:3


	5. Of Cats and Cobras

"R-Rio?" Rika sweat dropped.

"Yeah, the cat I brought home. I think I dropped him when I saw the hazmat suit, but he should be around here somewhere…" I trailed off, looking around the room.

"Oh! Found him." I grinned after walking into the kitchen, "Why are there mice on the floor?"

"I don't know. They must've come with the cobra." Rika mumbled.

"Rika, why is there a cobra in the apartment, and where is it?!" I looked around, frantically. It might eat my cat!

"Oh, don't worry about that, just run along to your friend's house." She smiled.

"But, Rio-"

"And don't worry, we can keep the cat. It's the least I can do, after all." Rika said while nudging me outside, "Now run along."

Once outside, I heard crashing and hissing coming from inside the apartment. Naturally, I walked away without a second glance.

When I reached Ino's house, she ran and smacked me for taking so long.

"How long does it take to change into spandex?" she huffed.

"Well there was a situation with a hazmat suit and a cobra." I told her.

"… Are you being serious right now?" she asked after a couple of seconds.

"Dead serious, trust me. But on the bright side, I get to keep Rio!" I beamed as we began jogging.

"That's what you were worried about, not the cobra? And what's with the lollipop?" Ino asked.

"Of course, I can deal with a snake, but not keeping Rio would be heart-breaking! And Rika made it for me, she likes to experiment and I'm her guinea pig." I said.

Ino sweat dropped, "G-Guinea pig, and you're okay with that?"

"Hey, I get free candy so whatever." I shrugged. Ino shook her head at my reply.

We ran a couple of laps around Konoha before Ino couldn't go any farther. She was surprised at how far I went yesterday because I had just as low stamina as her. I said it's because taking to her was exhausting. She retorted with a smack to my head.

"You know, I'm actually kind of nervous about tomorrow." Ino suddenly said as we were walking home.

I looked at her with a confused expression, "Why?"

"You know, we get our teams tomorrow. And what if I get a bad team, or even worse, a great team and can't keep up…" she said.

"Well, you're from a clan so you have nothing to worry about, even if they're better you could use your clan techniques. I, on the other hand, have nothing but my brain." I said with my eyes closed.

"It's a pretty huge brain, too. I mean, just look at that forehead." Ino snickered.

"Bitch, I will cut you." I said seriously.

Ino waved it off and we walked in silence once again until we reached the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Well, this was one hell of a workout for me." Ino confessed with slumped shoulders.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll survive training." I said and we both sighed in self-pity.

"Ah! I forgot to ask Hinata If she wanted to walk with us tomorrow." I cried.

"You forgot to ask me, too! But yes, meet me here at 6:45." Ino told me before we said our goodbyes and went home.

When I walked into the apartment, I was surprised that it was all cleaned up with no cobra in sight. Freezing at the thought that it could be a mutant cobra from hell that ate everything and was waiting to eat me, too, I shrugged and walked into the shower.

.:0.o.0:.

"She's late" Ino said irritably. They were supposed to meet at her house at 6:45, and it was 7:00, and to top it off, school starts in fifty minutes.

Sighing resignedly, she decided to go to Sakura's house and she just what was taking her so long.

On her way to the pikette's house, Ino saw Hinata coming her way.

"Hey, Hinata!" she called out to the heiress.

"I-Ino, good m-morning." Hinata greeted said girl with a smile, "Wh-where are you g-going?" she asked.

"Forehead was supposed to meet me at my house twenty minutes ago, I'm going to see why she's not here yet." Ino grumbled.

Hinata sweat dropped.

"You wanna come? Sakura was originally going to ask you, too, but forgot." Ino offered.

"S-sure!" Hinata agreed while nodding.

.:0.o.0:.

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and all was peaceful until a loud knocking entered my ears. Ignoring it, I turned over. I heard some voices and suddenly my door was flung open.

"You're still asleep?!" Ino cried disbelievingly.

"Umerhardsherman." I mumbled into my pillow.

"WAKE UP!" I shot out of bed and into the arms of the adorable Hinata, who stumbled and fell.

"O-Ow…" she muttered before looking at me and fainting with a blush.

"Forehead, where are your clothes?" Ino asked calmly.

"You tell me." I winked at her, narrowly dodging her foot.

"Sakura, why don't you take a shower while I prepare some breakfast?" Rika asked elegantly.

"Okay." I drawled while getting up and going to the bathroom, butt-naked.

After spending five minutes staring into space, I scrubbed myself at the speed of light and hopped out to dry my hair and body with my hairdryer.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Once there, I sat down and began eating my breakfast of eggs and bacon, ignoring the stares coming from there girls across from me.

"What?" I asked after a couple of seconds.

"Put some damn clothes on!" Ino exclaimed with a blush while covering Hinata's eyes.

"Oh, right." I mumbled before going to my room and putting on my outfit.

"Where's Rika?" I asked when I reached the living room.

"She said she had some research to do, or something." Ino said, "Rika is a foreigner from a place called Lyra, and is researching the culture of the 5 Nations." She informed Hinata.

"Oh, okay." I said before opening the fridge and grimacing upon seeing the vile glass of medicine. And I have to take it every. Fucking. Day. Great…

After downing the glass, I rinsed my mouth and grabbed some snacks. Walking into the living room, I saw that the girls had already put their shoes on. After picking up a manga and putting on my boots, Ino pulled me out the door.

"We're gonna be late." She growled. Hinata just sweat dropped and closed the door before jogging to catch up with us.

We finally slowed down when the Academy was in sight. I was feeling slightly light-headed and was a little worried that I might pass out.

But then Ino said, "Oh yeah, Rika told me to give you this lollipop for some reason, oh, and this camera."

She gave me the candy and I instantly stuck it in my mouth, feeling a _lot_ better. I noticed that this one was sweet, and actually tasted good. I also took the camera wondering what it was for. Meh, mine now.

"So what teams do you think we'll get? I hope my team is with Sasuke-kun." Ino sighed dreamily.

"Gross, I think it's obvious that you won't be on a team with him." I told her offhandedly.

"And why is that?!" she glared.

"Your abilities are too different. If anything, you'd be put on an interrogation team." I pointed out.

"That… actually makes a lot of sense." Ino sighed.

"A-And me?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Hm? Oh, sorry but don't think you'll be on a team with Naruto." I told her plainly.

She blushed tomato-red while a gloom cloud made its way over her head. Ino shook her head at my carelessness.

"T-That's n-not what I-I meant." She mumbled.

"Well, you have the Byakugan so you'll probably be put on a tracking team." I told her, ignoring the gloom cloud.

"You're unbelievable." Ino muttered, "And just where's this air of wisdom coming from?" she asked.

I looked her in the eye, "Aliens," and got smacked upside the head.

Rubbing the lump forming on the back of my head, I opened the classroom door. All the previous noise stopped upon seeing me in all my sexy glory.

"What?" I asked, clutching the camera in my hands.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and waved to me. Sasuke looked in my direction and 'hn'd' before returning to brooding about something.

Naruto growled and crouched on Sasuke's desk for some reason, glaring at him. I was about to walk in when the guy sitting in front of Sasuke's desk stood up, pushing Naruto.

**CLICK. SNAP.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

* * *

><p>This chapter was easier to write than I thought!<p>

**So what did you think?**

Don't you just love the epicness rolling off of _my_ Sakura?!

Don't forget to **review**! _Motivation_ is key.


	6. Of Teams and Manga

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Except for Sakura's personality, that's all me.**

* * *

><p>"HOLY FUCK, that was hilarious!" I laughed while clutching the camera to my chest.<p>

Hinata had passed out moments ago and Ino was a part of the fangirl mob beating the crap out of Naruto, so I had to hold onto a desk to support myself, as I was laughing so hard I couldn't stand up straight.

"Oh my god, this has to be the best day of my life!" I panted between hysterical laughter.

Hinata had apparently recovered from her episode and was trying to calm me down, but instead ended up supporting me while I struggled to breathe. The fangirl mob had apparently finished their assault on Naruto when Iruka-sensei came in the room and ordered everyone to sit down.

Once I was able to stand on my own, I realized that there were only a few seats left.

"Where to sit…" I wondered out loud. I then saw a seat next to Sasuke.

_'Ino will fight tooth-and-nail for that seat, and he'll scare the crap out of my dear little Hinata. But I really don't want to sit by him.'_ So I decided to sit next to Shikamaru. We used to play sometimes as kids because he knew Ino, so he might not mind if I smack him awake.

Nodding my head in approval, I walked towards his seat, which was directly behind Sasuke's. Apparently Naruto thought I was headed for Sasuke's seat, though, so he took the seat next to him and began a glaring contest. I saw lightning, I swear I did!

Ino slumped in disappointment and begrudgingly sat behind Naruto, in the seat I was going to take. Damn her.

_'Well, damn. There are only a couple of seats left, and Hinata won't last in that tense atmosphere.'_ I thought with a sigh.

I made my way to Sasuke and Naruto's row. Ignoring the glares and baffled looks of my classmates, I shoved Naruto and Sasuke apart and begrudgingly sat in the seat between them. Naruto yelped when I pushed him into the other seat and Sasuke trained an angry glare on me.

"What are you doing?!" Ino whispered sharply at me.

"Stopping World War three." I told her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I dunno, it just popped into my head." I replied. Ino sighed and shook her head in response.

I put the camera securely in my jacket pocket and put my manga on the desk. After having an excited spasm, I dramatically opened the cover and widened my eyes. A bright holy light shown from inside the cover and angelic music sang in the background.

I knew in that moment that I would live for the drawings on those pages.

"What'cha reading, Sakura-chan?" Naruto grinned at me while trying to see inside it.

"Probably something highly inappropriate with a lot of sexual references. And boobs, lots and lots of boobs." I told him seriously.

Ino choked on air behind me and Sasuke glanced at me briefly before ignoring me once again. Naruto just stared with a confused grin before shrugging it off and asking me, "Hey, can I read with you."

"Sure," I answered, "but only if you can control your nosebleeds. This is brand new and I don't want any foreign blood spots on the pages."

He laughed and started reading with me while Ino facepalmed and hid her face in embarrassment. After all, we were friends.

We read and ignored Iruka throughout the entire class until he announced the next team.

"Team Seven will consist of Sakura Haruno," he began.

I looked up, but didn't really care because Ikaros-chan was so cute and stacked.

"Naruto Uzumaki-" Iruka was cut off by Naruto's and my clasping my right with his left hand and raising it in a victory pose while we stood up quickly.

"-and Sasuke Uchiha." He ground out irritably.

We instantly deflated and a gloom cloud bigger than Sasuke's ego was over our heads. Hinata's head crashed onto her desk at the knowledge that neither of us will be on her team.

"Why?!" Naruto yelled.

"How could you do this to me, sensei?! I thought I was your best non-emo student!" I yelled with anime tears in my eyes before hiding my face in my arms. Ino nodded her head sympathetically, knowing my reasoning, before her own gloom cloud formed in defeat.

Iruka sweatdropped at the depressing aura of the classroom. Maybe the council didn't make such a good call on this one, "Well, Naruto, you have the lowest grade in the class while Sasuke has the highest. And Sakura, you have the best brainpower, while you lack physically."

"Can you at least tell me you just called Sasuke an idiot? It would make me feel better." I pouted while Naruto cheered me on.

My pout nearly got to Iruka before Ino hit me with her book, "Don't be stupid, Forehead."

I quickly turned around with a glare, **"I will fucking kill you."**

Iruka sweatdropped along with the rest of the class at this unseen behavior. He thought he'd have to worry about Sakura hating Naruto, but they share a kinship of sorts and are friends. Sakura now hates Sasuke, instead. Ino and Sakura have friendly spats that only the best of friends could maintain. What the hell was going on?

He turned to the slightly raised hand of Hinata Hyuuga, "D-Don't worry a-about them. T-They're always l-like th-that." She mumbled.

And the Hyuuga heiress speaking up? Okay, something was definitely wrong here. Then he remembered the Hokage's words: _"If you see any strange behavior, don't worry about it. And good luck, you're going to need it." He chuckled._

_'So this is what he meant.'_ Iruka sighed.

Then he snapped after seeing Sakura cuddling Hinata while rubbing her cheek against hers and giggling strangely. He threw a piece of chalk straight at her and Naruto's foreheads.

"SIT DOWN!" he yelled.

We obediently sat down while I nursed my head and cried out, "How could you do that, sensei? My brain is my only decent feature!"

Another whack to my head from behind. Iruka came up and took the manga from my hands, making me freeze in horror, "And I'm confiscating this for the day."

I stayed in that position even while he announced the other teams and after the bell rang. Many stayed behind to see my response as Iruka hesitantly placed the manga in front of me. I still did not move.

Hinata fanned me while Ino sighed and said, "Here, let me try. She did this as a kid, too."

She opened the front cover and placed it in the slots my hands made. I unfroze and yelled. Then I felt the pages and sunk into a drunken bliss as I began reading.

"S-So she's done this before?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, when I tried taking her favorite book from her. Though that time she didn't notice the book fast enough and punched me. It never happened again, she'd just use her fists, which actually hurt. A lot." Ino shivered.

"Well you should get going to meet your senseis. Sakura, your team waits here. I have to go too, so bye." He sweatdropped as he turned and left.

Hinata gave me some snacks she had her chefs prepare, as she knew my big appetite, so I hugged her in joy. Ino hit me again and swooned over Sasuke one last time before leaving. Soon, only Naruto, Sasuke, and I were left.

"He's late!" Naruto yelled as he paced in the room. I just stayed in my seat and read my manga. Ikaros was too cute.

Naruto snapped his fingers and chuckled evilly as he got a chair and a chalkboard eraser, "He'll never see this coming."

He had put the eraser in the crack of the door. Sasuke scoffed, "As if a jounin would fall for that."

"It speaks?!" I yell out. He glared at me.

Turning ym attention back to the manga, I clicked my tongue in realization, "Damn."

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he got into my face.

I completely ignored the invasion of privacy and pouted, "If I had let my hair grow out and had a nice rack, I could totally cosplay as her."

"You could just wear a wig-" Naruto suggested.

"YOU FOOL! One does not simply wear a wig when they have the hair color!" I yelled as I punched him.

Then the sound of a door opening and the plop of an eraser sounded. A man with gravity defying spiked gray hair and a mask had his head through the doorway. He looked at our froxen expressions: me in mid-punch with my fist in Naruto's face and Sasuke's visibly shocked expression. Then Naruto and I broke out laughing.

"My first impression of you is… I don't like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally~!<strong>

What'd you guys think of the** new **chapter?

I've finally begun writing again after all this time!

I'd like to **thank**: **Black n' Blue sun**, **JayEmmDee**, **Bloody. 5507**, **missblackrose123**, **Anbu-chan**, and **willam and jack and jake **for your reviews! Very helpful in the motivational sense. Only a couple were actually helpful. And don't worry, that's for the next chapter.


	7. Of Soups and Senseis

"My first impression of you is… I don't like you."

We stared at him before I blinked and replied, "Well I don't like you either, sensei."

The room was silent for a moment before Naruto burst out laughing. Sasuke looked dumbfounded in a stoic way as Sensei and I calmly looked at each other.

"On the roof within two minutes. Those who are late get a penalty." He announced before poofing away.

"… He just poofed away…" I mumbled as I stared at the smoke. I looked at both Naruto and Sasuke and mumbled again, "… It made a popping sound…"

Sasuke walked out the door and left without a word. Naruto then remembered Sensei's words before panicking and running out the door. An argument broke out when Naruto bumped into Sasuke, although one-sided with the occasional "dobe" thrown in.

I simply looked at the doorway, "… but… it made a popping sound…"

Kakashi looked at the two preteen boys sitting on the stairs in front of him. The dark-haired one looked to the side boredly while the blond one fidgeted in his spot.

"Where's the third one?" he asked. It has already been ten minutes, yet the girl has yet to reach the roof. What could be taking her so long?

Kakashi suddenly turned toward the sound of footsteps at the entrance to see the pink-haired girl holding a plastic bag in one hand and a manga in the other, with a lollipop in her mouth.

"… I'm late…" she stated boredly before she took her seat between the two boys.

"Sakura-chan, where were you?!" Naruto yelled worriedly.

I held up the bag and said, "Dango."

"That's not… what I meant." Naruto sweatdropped.

I looked up to see Sensei's eye twitching. I suddenly remembered, "Oh! The punishment game…"

"That's right, you brat." Sensei ground out. He took a bag out of a scroll and threw it to me, "You have to wear this for the rest of the day."

"Okay." I sang before giving (throwing) my stuff to Naruto and prancing inside. I came back a minute later wearing a frilly maid outfit, complete with a headdress and stockings.

I blushed happily as I skipped back to my spot. Naruto clapped happily and Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"One size fits all." He replied, looking meaningfully at the two boys. Naruto and Sasuke shivered in unison. I just hummed happily.

"Now, I think we should get to know each other a bit first." Kakashi drawled out.

"How?" Naruto asked as I munched on my pocky.

"I want you to tell me about yourselves… your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for example." He answered.

"You first." I said through a mouth full of dango.

"Yeah, we don't even know your name!" Naruto yelled.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake… I like and dislike a lot of things… my hobbies… I have many hobbies… as for dreams… well, everyone has dreams…"

"All we learned was his name." I said as we sweatdropped.

"Blondy, you first." Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and Sakura-chan! I don't like the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to boil! My hobbies are training and pranks! My dream is to become the Hokage!" he answered enthusiastically. I clapped with a satisfied expression on my face.

Kakashi looked at him for a few moments before turning his head to Sasuke, "Your turn."

"There are few things I like and many things I don't like. My hobby is training. I don't have dream but a goal, to kill a certain person and revive my clan." He stated plainly. We all looked at him and I sighed, unimpressed. Naruto snickered at this fact as it occurred to me.

"I think I know who." I mumbled under my breath. Sasuke turned quickly to look at me, but I ignored him, "If you want to be a good ninja, you shouldn't react to something so trivial, stupid."

He looked away irritated for believing me, but still stole glances every now and then. Kakashi looked at me with a suspicious 'I know what you said but wonder why' look. I didn't react at all because there was no reason to.

"And finally, little miss dango." He said.

I cleared my throat before jumping up all happy and twirling around while saying, "Well, I like anime, manga, games, friends, food, and these clothes so I guess cosplaying too! I don't like him" I stopped twirling and pointed half-heartedly at Sasuke before going back to happy-go-lucky, "My hobbies are watching anime, reading manga, and dragging people into my situations!" _'So straight forward!'_ they all thought, "My dream is to have a harem live with me in my anime palace!" I gushed before sitting down all excited. Naruto and I high-fived at our enthusiasm and straightforwardness.

Kakashi blinked at the sudden strange declaration, _'Well, at least she has good taste.'_

He faced us and announced, "Tomorrow morning, we will have a test. Don't be late," he gave a meaningful look to me, "Oh, and I would skip breakfast if I were you. Wouldn't want you throwing up, now would we?" he finished before poofing away.

After a few moments of silence I clapped my hands together, "So, who's hungry?"

Sasuke blinked at me before getting up and walking back into the building, "Tch, there goes our wallet."

"Are we still going to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we are! Now we just need to find Iruka-sensei." I muttered.

"Mmm, it's true. The best meal is a free meal." I sighed contentedly.

"Um, Sakura-chan? It's not free if it costs money." Naruto muttered.

"It's free if I don't have to pay for it." I pushed. Naruto just sweatdropped and waved before leaving for home. I continued walking, enjoying the nighttime quiet as the different shops began closing for the night.

I soon reached the street that's always the darkest because of the broken lamps that no one cared to fix. My steps became slower and I began looking around as I realized that I could see. Before I suspected that the lamps were replaced, I realized that I could not feel the light on my skin.

Halfway through the street I noticed a trashcan in the middle of the road. Some kids must have left it there before dark as a prank on anyone commuting through. Most would fall for it but I easily stepped around the object.

"Holy crap I have night vision."

This newfound ability was just as surprising as it was exhilarating. Picking up my pace, I began to run home to question Rika.

Hearing the sound of the door slam open, Rika turned to welcome her newfound collaborator home, "Welcome ho-"

"Rika you won't believe this! Well, actually you probably will, but I have night vision!" I yelled as I jumped to stand on the couch.

She blinked at me and had a thoughtful look for a second before smiling and shrugging off my questioning head tilt. Instead, she led me over to the table where a plate of grilled fish and roasted potatoes awaited me.

My mouth watering, I took a bite of the meal and savored the taste before slowly putting down my chopsticks. Rika asked what was wrong so I answered, "Well, this is just like one would expect fish and potatoes to taste. But that's the thing, it just tastes… so generic." I then mumbled under my breath in realization, "Now that I think about it, breakfast was the same too."

"Oh, that's because of these." Rika chirped as she summoned a silver packet from the set of symbols floating above her wrist.

"Isn't that the Currency Transfer Device?" I asked skeptically.

"That is only a feature, an application, of this device. The device itself is just a portable computer. This model is called Mentality because you can summon and control it through thought." Rika explained. Then she leaned in and smirked, "Just so you know, only high-level researchers have access to them, hehe."

"That is awesome and I want one." I told her.

"They're designed for each person's specific brainwaves and DNA. Well, then I guess you might be able to use one, but I believe it's too risky." Rika explained while moving to the stove and emptying out the packet into one pan, putting things from the fridge into the other, "Your current state is far too unstable, any sort of disruption could throw you into a comatose state. For the time being you should take it easy and rest as often as possible."

I hummed at the explanation with my chin resting in my hands before mentioning the next day's events, "Rika, I have a combat exam in the morning."

My proclamation made the pans slip out of Rika's hands and through the window, the other into the hallway. I lazily looked from the hallway to the window, and then back at my purple-haired roommate, "I'm not cleaning that up." I stated.

"Yes, my apologies." She sighed before moving to face me across the counter, "Either way that's not going to work."

"Well, it's not like I want to," I pouted, "Sensei's probably all pissy because I was late. It was only ten minutes He was late for what, three hours? He has no right to complain."

"It appears there is no way out of this test…" Rika mumbled while getting out a new pan and starting to chop vegetables, "Seems like we have no choice. You will have to avoid any and all fighting on your part." She nodded to herself while throwing sliced onions, skin and all, into the pan.

I watched her throw in a whole unpeeled banana into the onions and added, "Well, I don't think he'll be testing us one on one, or at least not in the physical sense."

Rika poured about a cup of vinegar along with apple peels into the pan while turning to ask me, "What makes you say that?"

"There'd be no point to it. We just took the exams to measure our abilities. Plus, the team dynamic is not right for it. Sasuke's got brains and physical ability, but he's emotionally constipated. Naruto's strong and friendly, but he's not too good with chakra control. I, however, have the best chakra control in class and one of the best brains. Unfortunately, I have a low athletic prowess." I explained.

"And plus, knows about our situation and would have warned your sensei against such tests. Anyway, avoid stressing your body and have some dinner." She smiled while pouring the strange looking mixture into a bowl.

"A soup?" I asked hesitantly.

She creased her eyebrows and replied, "No, it's fried rice. I admit it's my first attempt, but it can't be that bad." Rika stated her arms crossed.

I placated her by distracting her with the broken window and mess in the hallway. She blushed and rushed off to mop the floor, repairing the window with a spray can from Mentality like it was normal. I sighed and looked down at the dish.

"Rika, there's a banana peel in my soup."


	8. Of Lunch and Lateness

Being crushed awake and deafened from ear splitting cries courtesy of my two favorite blonds is not my favorite way of being woken up. Actually, nothing is my favorite way of waking up. I don't like waking up. The real world sucks, as proven by the banana soup disaster that led to having me get my stomach pumped.

Once I noticed that black spots were clouding my vision from lack of air I groped both of the leaches, making them let go in surprise. Ino blushed and glared at me with tears in the corner of her eyes. Naruto on the other hand had no guess as to how to react, so he backed up and into Hinata, making her face go red before she fainted.

I watched as Naruto screamed and caught her then tried to wake her up, making her go even further over the edge. Eventually Ino got tired of his stupidity and kicked him away before catching Hinata and fanning her awake. Kakashi, Sasuke, and I just watched silently as all three remembered the reason they came here for and quickly appeared by my bedside. I fell back in surprise, making the IV needle stuck in my arm break free, taking a good dose of my blood with it.

I cursed as Naruto, Ino, and Hinata crowded around me and helped me back into bed, making me remember the events of the night before. After finishing the last spoonful, I immediately ran to the bathroom to regurgitate the contents of my stomach. I remained there for three hours before I blacked out and Rika panicked. I vaguely remember her forcing something down my throat before carrying me over to the hospital.

"So, I don't have to take the test, right?" I casually asked while holding a towel to my bleeding vein. Ino face palmed at being worried about me while Hinata sighed in relief at me being okay. Kakashi and Sasuke however gave me a bland look. I batted my eyes at them innocently, but Rika burst in before they could reply.

"Thank Lyra you're okay!" she screamed in relief at seeing me, before covering her mouth at the sight of the glaring nurse out in the hallway. The teenager-who's-really-24-but-is-using-a-machine-to -make-herself-look-younger-to-avoid-suspicion seemingly had a similarly terrible night as only one or two bells remained in her hair, her maid dress wrinkled, and her overall appearance simply disheveled. She stumbled over to the group surrounding me, who caught her when she collapsed at the foot of my bed. I blinked as she asked everyone to wait outside without eavesdropping on their conversation, sending a meaningful look over to the blond boy towering over me. Well, that was only because I was lying down. I am taller than Naruto after all.

Said boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Hinata and Ino ushered everyone out before leaving themselves and closing the door behind them. Rika opened her mouth to speak, but I gestured for her to stay silent as I picked up a nearby vase and flung it at the door. Two muffled squeaks followed along with several cuss words before a small muffled voice led everyone to the waiting room. I smirked in satisfaction.

Rika gave me a scolding look and went over to pick up the broken pieces while I whistled and looked the other way, attempting to wave off my previous actions. She rolled her eyes in response and decided to explain the obvious, "You're not taking that test."

I blinked and looked over at her, noticing how her maid outfit was just short enough to be indecent as she stayed crouched down, "Oh yeah, like I would really just leave a hospital to take a _test_. Come on, you pretend to get sick to get out of them, everyone knows that."

"Just so you know, I've already warned the nurses."

After a frightful scare at the hospital the previous day, Rika was extremely glad to have the apartment all to herself. Now she could experiment in peace and watch House. In fact, said woman-who's-actually-24-but-looks-like-a-teenager- thanks-to-gadget was attempting to figure out what went wrong with her fried rice. So far she's realized that fried rice requires rice, which she did not include the previous time. Yet for some reason, Rika thinks there might be more to her new charge's food poisoning than missing rice, but she was distracted from her thoughts by a naked pink-haired girl waltzing out of the bathroom with a towel on her head.

"Hey Rika."

Snapping her head to look unbelievingly at Sakura, Rika rubbed her neck and ran over to grab her shoulders, "What are you doing outside of the hospital?! Hell, I warned the nurses, how did you escape?!"

She simply looked at the maid cosplayer boredly, "The windows were unlocked."

"You were on the third floor."

"Yes, _only_ the third floor." Sakura said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it wasn't. Rika simply gave her the same look Ino did when she found Sakura dancing to "It's Raining Men" at dinner a couple of nights ago.

"Why are you out of the hospital?" Rika asked, getting down to business.

"Well yesterday, Naruto visited me again as did Ino and Hinata but not my backstabbing teacher and teammate, but anyways. Okay, so Naruto visited me again and I told him to do the test whether I was coming or not, which obviously meant that I was coming." Sakura explained after receiving a stern look from the purple-haired alien.

Rika could no longer glare and sighed in resignation instead, "Just don't do anything, okay? _Anything_."

"I know, I know," Sakura waved off with the towel she used to dry her hair, "So, I'm going to get changed now."

"Please do."

After the initial getting ready and an episode of Psyche, I finally decided to leave making me only about an hour late… Hey, at least I showed up, right?!

And just like I thought, Naruto and Sasuke were lounging around with no sensei in sight. I however was prepared for this and brought the Gameboy from my childhood along with my Pokemon Yellow game. Unknowingly I had already won the tournament, so this must've been before I met Ino.

Unfortunately I don't have the heart to erase such precious data, therefore I dejectedly sat against the tree trunk next to Sasuke's with perfect view of Naruto's pacing back and forth. Eventually Naruto just lost it and at that point our sensei decided to finally show up. Naruto irritadedly lashed out at him for his extreme lateness, which Kakashi responded to by provoking the poor idiot.

As I watched Naruto charge toward Kakashi blindly, kunai in hand, I no longer felt sorry for him seeing as he was about to receive his just desserts. As per my prediction, Kakashi grabs Naruto's brandished hand and turns it so that it's aimed at his own neck. I lazily got up as Kakashi explained the rules of the test before pushing Naruto away and signaling for us to start and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly hid in the surrounding foliage while I calmly walked into the forest for a much deserved stroll to stretch my muscles which were not only sore from the extended amount of time sitting boredly, but also from the necessary emergency medicine I had to take to keep my cells from destroying each other. I remember Rika warning me of the effects of an overdose this morning being lethargy and soreness, but it was a necessary precaution she was adamant about.

These were the thoughts roaming through my mind as I heard Naruto confront Kakashi again, only to be defeated again. I then heard Kakashi shouting something about a thousand years of pain before Naruto screamed and fell in the lake. The entire ordeal sounded hilarious from their specific tones of voice, which I can differentiate much easier now, making me turn back and watch from behind a tree to see our sensei calmly reading a book with an orange cover while giggling every once in a while. I decided to later ask him about it, however it appeared that Naruto was not yet finished seeing as he jumped out of the water with an impressive amount of clones, which I discerned to be shadow clones. This was an incredible feat for the boy that could not even make a simple clone just days earlier.

However, Kakashi once again defeated him and impressively never took his eye off of the pages of his novel, before substituting with a log as the real Naruto charged him. The blond threw a tantrum and went off to find our sensei while mumbling about ways to destroy the man. I blinked upon realizing that I was left alone in a terrible hiding place, and that Kakashi most likely knew where I was. And that is why I pranced of into the forest.

Among my prancing I heard a struggle and prepared my camera to capture the wonderful moment of my teammate's loss. I came across a small opening where Naruto was dangling from a tree branch and Kakashi stood in front of him picking up one of the little bells. Naruto probably ran right towards it, which is unbelievable seeing as even some animals don't fall for that trap. I looked on with an expression that conveyed my lack of surprise as Kakashi once again retreated into the surrounding foliage before taking a picture of Naruto hanging dejectedly. After capturing enough evidence, I threw one of my kunai to cut the rope, which ending with Naruto falling on his head with a cry of pain.

I then left with a wave to Naruto in order to find the only remaining person who I could use as a pawn to pass the test, of course not willingly but I keep blackmail readily available. Unfortunately that kiss from two days ago and his house key are all I have on me at the moment, but I'm sure his pride could definitely be used against him.

Just as I finished that thought I realized that I not only still have a problem with talking to myself but am also hopelessly lost. It seems I grew too excited from the thoughts of destroying the boy's pride that I wandered aimlessly into the foliage with no way to retrace my steps. Crap. I decided to attempt to find the way north by using a cartoon trick of licking my finger and holding it up to the wind. Surprisingly this gave me reliable results and pointed me to the direction of the meeting spot where I witnessed Naruto approaching the bento boxes set as a prize.

I sighed at his stupidity, already knowing what was to come, and continued onward but making sure to memorize my route. I sweatdropped at the signs of struggle behind me, which were obviously from Naruto and Kakashi duking it out, and shook my head when something caught my eye. I walked backwards a few steps to see none other than a duck's ass sticking out of the ground, or in other words Sasuke's maybe severed head.

I blinked at it and it blinked back proving that my dear teammate was in fact stuck in the ground. I was silent for a moment before bellowing with laughter. After a few moments I was able to quiet down into a snicker so that I could properly hold the camera for a good picture. The result of Sasuke's pissed off expression being permanently captured for a wonderful piece of blackmail made my heart flutter in happiness.

At this point I realized that I should probably help dig him out, which led me to thinking about this stupid test. The thing that stuck in my mind the most was how there were only two bells but three people, since all genin teams are made up of three genin and a sensei. Something just doesn't add up, well unless you expect two people to share a bell, but who would do that?

And that is when I realized that I've been played.

The corner of my lip twitched at this revelation and I chuckled darkly to myself. I narrowed my eyes and with a smirk thought, _'If that's how you want to play, might as well destroy this little game.'_

I then began to walk off and stopped to look at Sasuke's head poking out of the ground with an innocent beaming smile, "If you beg I might help you! But probably not." And then I walked off with a skip in my step.

I didn't get far however when I noticed a lazy presence on a branch above me. I looked up to see Kakashi-sensei nonchalantly holding his orange book with a disapproving look being pointed in my direction, "Shouldn't you help your teammate?"

I blinked at him and smirked before walking away. He shook his head with a sigh and disappeared only to appear before my eyes with a hand sign in place, and before I could comment he vanished in a swirl of leaves. I looked questioningly at the place he once stood and contemplated the events that just took place, but not finding an answer, I began to walk forward again.

It was after around five minutes that I realized something was wrong. Having been lost just minutes before, I kept notorious mental records of the route I was taking. However, it appears that I have passed this exact spot seven times. I attempted to retrace my steps and found that they led back to this spot as well. Having gotten frustrated at my predicament, I picked up a rock and threw it at a nearby trunk. I panted heavily from the anger and through my bangs saw a figure in the shadows of the trees.

I furrowed my brow at the sight of a familiar chicken-ass haircut and sighed at the fact that he escaped from that hole, when Sasuke stumbled forward into the light. I was then able to see him bleeding profusely with weapons sticking out from his back. He shakily held his hand out to me and coughed out, "S-Sakura… help… me…"

I stared at him for a moment before letting out a puff of laughter. That puff turned to snickering before settling into full-blown laughter. I smirked at the canopy over my head, "Ah, I see now. A genjutsu, was it?"

With those last words I made a hand seal and dispelled the genjutsu, watching the fake Sasuke turn into a swirl of leaves and disappear. When the dust had settled I noticed that I remained standing in the same spot and facing the same direction as when Kakashi appeared before me. I promptly turned around and began to head back when a bell sounded, signaling for us to gather at the appointed meeting place.

When I reached the clearing I was not surprised at the sight before me. Naruto had been tied to the middle pole and was livid, attempting to escape his restraints. There were three poles in total set atop a stone platform. On the edge of that platform sat our lazy sensei reading his book with one hand, with his other set on the three bento boxes that were meant to be our lunch. Sasuke was off to the side and refused to meet my eyes, most certainly from his earlier embarrassment of being caught in such a vulnerable position.

Kakashi sighed and muttered, "Can you ever be on time?"

I replied with a look-who's-talking expression and moved over to the platform together with Chicken Ass. Kakashi took the liberty to stand up and cleared his throat, "As Miss. Tardy might already know, this idiot here, "he began with a jerk of his thumb behind him, "tried to eat before the test was over. As this was against the rules he needs to be punished."

"He's already tied to a stake." I pointed out.

"He needs to be punished more. Therefore he will not be allowed to eat lunch. You two can go ahead, and in an hour I will give you a second chance to claim a bell. But keep this in mind: don't give Naruto any food. If you do all three of you will immediately be sent back to the academy." Kakashi finished with a stern look before putting down two bento boxes and disappearing once more.

After a moment I followed Sasuke and grabbed a box before sitting on Naruto's right, Sasuke on his left. I opened it and only when the smell reached my nostrils did I realized how hungry I truly was. I was only walking around for the past few hours yet it felt as if I'd been running a marathon. This was no doubt due to my condition and the fact that I was hospitalized just yesterday. It seems that wounds heal faster with the Lyran DNA, but the actual healing process is stinted. As I picked up a clump of rice with my chopsticks, I decided to tell Rika this information regardless of whether or not she herself has noticed this by now.

I was interrupted from feasting on my lunch by a loud grumbling coming from above. I looked up to See Naruto's miserable face as his stomach cried in starvation. I then looked down at my meal and sighed. I stood up and held my chopsticks to Naruto's face, and saw that Sasuke had had the same idea as me. We nodded to each other and motioned for Naruto to take a bite, leaving him confused, "You know you can't share your food with me right? Besides I don't need it! I can defeat that lazy sensei on an empty stomach no problem!" he grinned but was contradicted by his wailing stomach.

I sighed and decided to be blunt, "Naruto, at this point you can't even be a decoy. Now shut up and eat this food or I'll spoil the next six chapters of Sora no Otoshimono!"

Naruto recoiled in horror and obediently munched on the rice, thanking us profusely. Sasuke sweatdropped at the blond's actions and threw out a couple of insults. I sighed at their bickering and decided to formulate a plan when dark clouds suddenly covered the skies and lightning struck behind Sasuke and me. All three of us turned to see a giant Kakashi menacingly looming over where we stood, "YOU THREE HAVE BROKEN THE ONE RULE I GAVE YOU AND THEREFORE YOU pass." He finished with a smile.

My jaw dropped at his sudden declaration, my mind too shocked to work properly. Naruto took the initiative to voice our thoughts, "Uh… what?"

The scene disappeared to show normal-Kakashi standing in front of the platform with his arms crossed and book nowhere in sight, "Out of all of the genin teams I have been given, you are the first to pass this test. The others would obey my instructions and leave their teammate to starve, making them unable to continue on with the second part. That is why the point of the test was for you to disobey the rule and help your teammate."

Sasuke huffed, "That isn't what we were taught in the academy."

Kakashi chuckled and then grew serious, "A ninja that doesn't follow the rules is trash, but someone who abandons their teammates is even worse than trash." Then he smiled again, as shown by his eye crinkling upwards, "Now that you've passed you can go home for the day. Training begins tomorrow, same time."

I let out a breath of air, relieved that I could finally rest my tired body. Sasuke cut Naruto down in the meantime to make him stop his incessant whining, making me grin despite my weariness. It was then that I looked down at the camera strapped around my neck to hang at my torso.

"Hey guys!" I called out. The three males looked to see my motioning them to come over with my camera. Luckily I had packed away a camera stand in a scroll earlier that morning in case of a stakeout, and simply had to unseal it and set it up. When I had finished and set the timer, I ran to stand between Naruto and Sasuke, with Kakashi towering behind us.

The two of them bickered as the time was drawing near, so I looped my arms around their necks and drew them close, with Kakashi steadying us with his hands on their shoulders. At that moment the flash shown and the picture had been taken. I ran over to check the photo with Kakashi in tow as the two boys continued to bicker, sighing, "We'll have to redo that now, won't we."

I looked at the digital image on the camera and smiled serenely, "Nah, I like this one."

* * *

><p>Well, I suppose I should apologize for the long wait.<p>

Although I did have finals, I mostly spent the time reading manga online anyway.

**This brings me to this chapter's question!:**

_Do you know of a manga where the main character is strong mentally rather than_ physically?


End file.
